La rivalidad de Cedric Diggory
by altairauditore17
Summary: Hola soy nuevo en esto y la verdad me gusta escribir este tipo de textos, esto me nacio de un dia por la tarde se me vino a la mente ciertas cosas que meti en esta historia el principio es un poco corto ya estoy trabajando en los demas espero les guste un poco no sean tan duros jaja gracias por su apoyo lo necesitare...
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nuevo en esto, me salio de un día que estaba leyendo harry potter y el cáliz de fuego, Cedric se hizo mi personaje favorito y con el cual me quedaron ganas de saber as sobre el y que apareciera un poco mas.

no sean tan duros conmigo jaja es mi primera vez y espero les guste.

Capítulo 1.- Piloto

La batalla de Hogwarts había terminado con la derrota de Voldemort, incontables bajas fueron parte de este acontecimiento, al final de todo las cosas parecían volver un poco a la normalidad para los estudiantes de la escuela de magia y hechicería, Harry era más famoso aun de lo que ya era anteriormente, el joven Cedric Diggory había sido participe de esta misma el campeón de Hogwarts y su rivalidad con el chico de la profecía se hacía cada vez más reluciente, ambos eran buscadores de sus equipos de Quidditch y la competencia por sobresalir apenas comenzaba.

La mañana empezaba como cualquier otra, Cedric estaba en el gran comedor, habían pasado 3 meses y el colegio estaba en su mayor parte reconstruido, la profesora McGonagall había quedado como directora después de la muerte de Severus Snape, las cosas pintaban bien.

Cedric y cho estaban desayunando juntos.

-te eh dicho que ganaremos el próximo juego, acaso no confias en mi

-no es eso cedric solo no me gusta que seas así, pareces de Slytherin – voltea los ojos

-Cedric hace una mueca y ríe – yo ser un Slytherin jamás.

-Cho suelta una pequeña risa tímida

Mientras ellos bromean en el desayuno hace aparición la persona que menos esperaba cedric, el gran Harry Potter el niño que vivió, el chico de la profecía entraba al gran comedor acompañado de sus grandes amigos, ya ahora novios Ron y Hermione.

-Mira nadamas, el salvador llego – se ríe de una manera burlona

-Cedric, por favor compórtate. – le da un pequeño golpe con su pie debajo de la mesa, cuando Harry se para frente a ellos.

\- Hola Cho – Harry ignora a cedric – te espero en el partido de Quidditch, espero vayas a verme.

-Ho...la, hola Harry, claro que estaré en ese partido, tengo que apoyar a mi novio – toma de la mano a cedric y salen del gran comedor – adiós Harry, adiós Hermione, adiós Ron

-Te veo en el campo Potter – riendo se despide de ellos mientras toma la mano de la chica y se alejan caminando, dejando a Harry molesto con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-Quien se cree ese idiota, cuando tenga la oportunidad de golpearlo lo hare sin duda, mira que invitarte frente a mí.

-Ya tranquilo Ced – lo abraza por la espalda y coloca su cabeza en ella, siente como su respiración se tranquiliza y vuelve a su ritmo normal.

-Sabes – se voltea y coloca sus manos en la espalda baja de ella – siempre sabes cómo tranquilizarme – acerca su rostro para poder besarla, pero ella le responde el beso de una manera diferente a la normal, los besos pequeños habían desaparecido y eso lo disfrutaban los dos.

-No empieces cedric –la respiración de ella estaba cambiando y sus mejillas empezaban a sonrojarse acercaba su vientre más de lo normal y el ritmo de los besos aumentaba.

-¿Que no empiece que cosa? – Continua los besos y al estar por tomarla de la cadera ella toma sus manos así que él se frena un poco – te prometí que me contendría hasta que estuvieras lista lo recuerdas – coloca sus brazos en su cuello

-Si claro y gracias por esperarme significa mucho puesto que sería mi primera vez – lo mira con unos ojos de ternura y su sonrisa solo decía una cosa, que ella estaba loca por él.

-Lose Cho por eso te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario – la besa tiernamente en la frente y se despide con rumbo al entrenamiento – te veo después llegaras tarde a la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras, recuerda que hoy les presentan al nuevo maestro asi que se puntual – le sonríe y se despiden.

-Si lose, no me recuerdes esa clase soy malísima – agacha su cabeza haciendo un puchero.

-bueno, ten confianza en ti misma y lo lograras – se aleja caminando rumbo hacia el campo de Quidditch y ella se dirige a su próxima clase.

-Tienes que ganar Ced, eres el campeón de Hogwarts, lo lograras, no puedes permitirte perder no…no puedes per…– no acabo de decir la frase cuando un resplandor rojizo capto su atención, una chica pelirroja estaba volando en el campo de juego, por su uniforme pertenecía a Gryffindor, era ágil y rápida era Ginny la hermana menor de ron, el chico siguió su camino hacia una parte de césped y se comenzó a preparar, saco su varita y con un movimiento apareció su equipo de Quidditch.

-Creí que el campo estaría solo – comienza a quitar su camisa dejando su cuerpo al descubierto, cuando escucha un grito de mujer, se gira y ve a Ginny en el suelo agarrando su tobillo con una cara de dolor y sin pensarlo corre a el lugar donde ella se encuentra.

-Oye estas bien, ¿qué te paso? – empieza a examinar la escoba por si encuentra algo anormal y mira el cielo por si algún duendecillo que ande perdido la hiciera perder el equilibrio.

-E…Estoy bien lo que pasa es que me distraje – su cara blanca cambia a un tono mas rojo.

-Te distrajiste en este lugar – riendo voltea hacia todos lados y sonriendo pone su mirada en ella – estamos solos que te puede distraer-

-¿Que me puede distraer? – Comienza a reír dejando a un lado su tobillo – tal vez ver a un chico guapo sin camisa en medio del campo fue suficiente distracción ¿no crees? – le echa una mirada coqueta.

-Oh mierda – comienza a tocar su pecho y se da cuenta que no lleva camisa, al momento de ponérsela fue que escucho el grito de Ginny y corrió en su ayuda – yo debo…debo poner mi camisa, espera aquí enseguida vuelvo.

-Claro a donde más podría irme – señala su tobillo con forma juguetona y llevando una mano a su boca para no dejar su risa, mientras observa al chico ponerse su uniforme y regresar con ella riendo mientras camina.

-Bueno veamos cómo está tu tobillo – sonríe mientras lo toma con delicadeza para no lastimarlo más de lo que ya está – al parecer solo es torcedura no es nada grave, si tienes los cuidados suficientes estarás lista para el partido del jueves.

-Enserio – lo dice entusiasmada – aunque no esté lista jugare asi, después de todo tenemos que ganarles – ríe al final mientras toma del hombro a cedric que se encontraba incado frente a ella – ¿me ayudas?

-Claro solo ten cuidado, esperemos puedas mantenerte en pie – al ir levantándose, la pierna de ella se dobla y cae de frente a él que abre los brazos para detenerla pero el peso de ella gana puesto que el aún estaba incado en una sola pierna quedando ella arriba de él.

-¿Estas bien? – Lo dice mientras quita el pelo de su cara y queda sorprendido por la belleza natural y sencillez característica de Ginny Weasley

-Si estoy bien, estoy bien, gracias por detenerme – coloca las manos en el pecho de él, y lo mira fijamente, él era guapo de eso no tenía duda y recordaba que un año atrás él era su gran amor platónico, escuchaba a todas la chicas hablar sobre él en el gran comedor, en los pasillos de la escuela, en el jardín, no había chica que no supiera quien era Cedric Diggory.

-No te preocupes Ginny, lo bueno que estuve aquí para salvarte – los dos estaban con la mirada fija en cada uno – vamos tenemos que levantarnos puede llegar alguien.

-Cierto pueden vernos y tendrás problemas con tu novia – se muerde los labios y rueda los ojos

-No tendría problemas con ella, esto fue un accidente verdad – traga un poco de saliva puesto que estar asi con ella demasiado cerca lo ponía nervioso.

-Si esto fue un accidente, pero lo que voy a hacer no es accidente – coquetamente empieza a sonreír y empieza a acercarse más hacia el chico, el momento estaba tenso los dos muy juntos, ella tocando y admirando el cuerpo de Cedric y el sentía las intenciones de ella pero no parecía negarse cuando de pronto un grito interrumpe el momento que estaba por suceder.

-GINNY!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.- Sorpresas.

No era una escena muy común por parte de Ginny, Cedric por su lado parecía disfrutar del bello momento con la señorita Weasley, pero quien será la persona que los vio y que inmediatamente se acercó hacia ellos y los puso en una situación embarazosa.

La más lista de la clase, la joven brillante de Hogwarts y por supuesto la cuñada de Ginny, al ver a Ginny en esa situación le grito y sacudió a Cedric con un hechizo.

Hermione lanza un hechizo aturdidor a Cedric el cual sale lanzado unos metros y cae adolorido a mitad del campo.

-Hermione que te pasa – trata de ponerse de pie pero el incontenible dolor de su tobillo la hace caer de nuevo.

-Él estaba tan cerca de ti y no debe – hace una mueca de molestia viendo a un Cedric que estaba tirado

-no seas tonta – lo dice en un tono de molestia puesto que le interrumpieron su gran momento con Cedric – ayúdame a levantarme, me lastime mi tobillo y Cedric me... sostuvo pero – se sonrojo – caímos los dos.

Hermione hace una cara de vergüenza por lo sucedido, mientras a lo lejos Cedric se encontraba tirado hablando a entre dientes.

-Mujeres, siempre haciendo cosas sin pensarlo – comienza a pararse mientras se ríe por lo sucedido y grita a Hermione - ten cuidado con esa varita podrías lastimar a alguien - va al lugar donde están sus cosas y comienza a poner su camisa y acomodar todo en su mochila.

\- las jóvenes chicas estaban observando pero más Ginny, seguía sonrojada y aún más deslumbrada por tener a tan apuesto joven frente a ella – es tan… guapo - dice Ginny en vos baja pero no tanto como para que Hermione no escuchara.

-Estás loca Ginny, ni lo pienses – le dice Hermione mientras abre sus ojos y levantando su ceja izquierda.

-no lo puedo ni pensar, es imposible que el capitán de Hufflepuff, campeón de Hogwarts y ganador del torneo de los 3 magos se fije en mí, no soy Fleur Delacour o Cho Chang – agacha su mirada

-Ginevra espero no arrepentirme de esto – lo dice mientras recuerda los malos tratos de Harry hacia ella, le dolía pues Harry era su mejor amigo pero ver a Ginny sintiéndose menos que alguien no lo iba a permitir así que le da un pequeño golpe con la cadera a la menor de los Weasley, le guiña el ojo y le grita a Cedric.

-Cedric!... disculpa nuestro encuentro, creí que te estabas sobrepasando con Ginny – voltea a verla y sonríe coquetamente – afortunadamente para ti sé cómo hacer para olvidar este evento que dices?

-el joven estaba un poco confundido puesto que veía a las dos chicas reír entre ellas, por un lado la linda pelirroja y por otro la bruja más brillante de su generación- bien me interesa escuchar tu opinión –se sacude el polvo de la ropa.

-bueno mira yo tengo que irme pero no puedo dejar que Ginny se vaya sola en ese estado – señala su tobillo- podrías llevarla de vuelta al castillo – aun no terminaba la petición cuando se ve interrumpida por la joven.

-Hermione calla por favor, es lógico que Cedric tiene mejores cosas que hacer vámonos- se empieza a dar la vuelta cuando siente que le toman la mano – ve de reojo a una Hermione que se lleva las dos manos a la boca para ocultar su asombro y se da cuenta que la mano no es de ella.

-no es molestia, después de todo estas así por mi culpa no – le sonríe y siente que la pelirroja le aprieta la mano con el rostro sonrojado.

-ves problema resuelto – dice Hermione riendo mientras prepara su varita para transportarse lejos de ahí – cuídala bien Cedric te la encargo – termina la frase y desaparece.

-bueno es hora de ponernos en marcha, te duele mucho el tobillo, puedo llevarte en mi espalda –se inclina y pone su rodilla derecha en el suelo para que la chica pueda subirse en su espalda.

-Esto…yo no puedo qué pasa si nos ven – su cara se pone un poco colorada pero no tanto como el color de su cabello.

-no te preocupes – le hace la seña con las manos – puedes subirte, no soy tan débil como Potter.

-él no es tan débil bueno después de todo derroto a el que no debía ser nombrado – lo dice en tono de fanfarronería, se sube en su espalda, cruza sus manos por el cuello del joven y coloca su cara en el hombro del mismo.

-venga no quise ofender a tu novio – se pone de pie y la toma de los muslos para que no se caiga – solo digamos que tuvo suerte

La joven sentía el olor del joven, tenía un olor parecido al de su amortenia, era un poco distinto al de Harry y eso la hacía sentir seguro y un poco feliz.

-esto no tienes miedo que te vean tus amigos, los demás compañeros conmigo o incluso tu novia – se muerde los labios puesto que las últimas palabras no las quería decir.

-no tengo porque tenerlo, a ella la quiero mucho la verdad pero, sé que su corazón no es completamente mío – suspira y ríe – por mis amigos no veo algún inconveniente tu eres muy linda, creo que hoy me está pasando lo que siempre había querido – su risa cambia y en su cara una sonrisa hace aparición.

-a que te refieres con lo que siempre habías querido no entiendo? - la cara de ella se puso colorada y muerde un poco sus labios, sabía lo que Cedric estaba por decirle y sentía una emoción muy en el fondo ella solo tenía ojos para Harry pero por su insoportable comportamiento y arrogancia la estaba alejando de él.

-siempre te eh visto Ginevra, desde que entraste al equipo de Quidditch me llamaste un poco la atención – empieza a caminar más lento, la entrada hacia al castillo estaba próxima y quería seguir hablando con la chica.

-siempre que! – la manera en que lo dice asusta a Cedric el cual se asusta.

-tranquila estas bien dije algo malo?

-no no…esto solo me sorprenden tus palabras – cubre su rostro con el hombro y comienza a gritar por dentro, puesto que el chico que en algún momento había visto como algo más la hacía en el mundo – pero porque me mirabas si no soy Fleur o Cho?

-tú tienes algo que ellas no tienen.

-traga saliva – tengo algo pero que puede ser – Fleur es francesa es muy hermosa y hasta mi hermano ron se sintió atraído por ella y Cho pues es inteligente y también tiene lo suyo – baja su mirada.

-Fleur si es linda y Cho también pero yo creo que tú lo eres aún más, eres sencilla y no necesitas de grandes vestidos ni ropa elegante para verte como ellas, o será que yo prefiero a las chicas sencillas y pelirrojas – se ríe coquetamente porque ese cumplido había sido el inicio de lo que se aproximaba-

-después de un silencio por parte de ella se decide a hablar- yo también te había visto.

-él se sorprende y sonríe – enserio más que a Potter?

-Harry me gustaba porque la mayoría de las vacaciones está en la madriguera y ahí él es otro, pero cuando vuelve al colegio vuelve a ser el mismo arrogante, eso tarde que temprano aleja a las chicas.

-no me lo esperaba – lo dice sorprendido.

-recuerdas cuando fuiste a la clase de transformaciones como apoyo para la profesora McGonagall, nos enseñaste a convertir una copa en un pájaro, todas las chicas estaban hablando de ti aquella vez, de lo guapo que eras.

-si recuerdo, tú eras la de la copa con alas verdad – suelta una carcajada.

-tonto – da un pequeño golpecillo en el hombro de Cedric – no soy muy buena en transformaciones.

-venga no te desanimes, si gustas puedo darte algunas clases.

-enserio lo harías, con eso mis calificaciones subirán.

Estaban entrando al castillo cuando, los demás empiezan a notarlos y a hablar entre dientes, las chicas se sorprendían y los chicos de igual manera.

-lo estas notando verdad – le dice a la chica en vos baja.

-si están hablando de nosotros – le responde mientras mira hacia su alrededor.

-debería dejarte en tu sala común.

-si te lo agradecería-

Después de dejar a Ginny en la entrada de su sala común y dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, adentro ya la estaba esperando Hermione con una gran sonrisa.

Cuéntame cómo te fue – le sonríe la toma de la mano y se dirigen hacia el dormitorio de mujeres en donde Ginny le cuenta con todo y detalle a su cuñada que al final queda sorprendida.

-que es lo que piensas hacer Ginny, es guapo y famoso entre las chicas pero no pierde el piso como Harry, es mi amigo y todo pero no quiero que te lastime.

-no lose por lo pronto veré que hacer con Harry como decirle que no caeré en sus juegos nunca más.

-lo iras a ver al juego de Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor.

-a Harry para nada – hace una mueca de molestia.

-no tonta – coloca su mano en su cabeza – a Cedric.

-claro – dice de una manera coqueta y riendo – cuando se despidió me pidió que fuera a apoyarlo en primera fila.

-tienes que ir bien presentable – comienza a buscar ropa en el baúl de Ginny – esto no, esto tampoco – saca prenda por prenda- que puedes usar.

-Ginny suelta una carcajada y se tira en su cama – no busques, me iré con mis jeans normales y un sweater rojo.

-pero debes sorprenderlo amiga – sigue buscando algún vestido.

-me iré normal con la ropa que te dije, él me dijo que le gustan sencillas y así lo atrapare – hace una mueca coqueta – ese chico no se me escapa.

-eres tremenda Ginny – Hermione se tapa la cara y mueve la cabeza.

Al final las dos chicas comienzan a reír y prepararse para dormir.

Por otro lado el joven Cedric caminaba por los caminos del castillo, el viento era tan húmedo y la luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales, se coloca frente a una ventana que da hacia el jardín central, toma un cigarrillo y lo prende.

Que hiciste hoy Diggory – fuma y ríe por su encuentro accidental – en que estás pensando – lo dice así mismo mientras mira el cielo – no debes no puedes estas con Cho aunque ella siempre piensa en él – al bajar la mirada hacia el jardín mira a cierta persona.

-no puede ser es ella, pero que está haciendo a estas horas, estará esperando a alguien – da una fumada al cigarrillo mientras espera el movimiento de Cho, cuando de pronto ve llegar a su mayor enemigo por un lado y abraza a la chica.

-un coraje incontenible comienza a brotar por su cuerpo – maldita, que harás Diggory, se un hombre y vete callado ya vendrá la tuya – era mucha la molestia que tenía mientras busca la forma de calmarse cuando ve el cigarrillo prendido y su mano izquierda eh hizo lo impensable, se apagó el cigarrillo, una mueca de dolor llena su rostro pero al parecer el coraje disminuye.

-tengo una buena idea – se va hacia su habitación con una mueca de gusto tenia las armas para dejar a Cho y sabía quién sería la persona correcta.

Los días pasaron y el día del juego llego, todos se dirigían al campo de Quidditch, este juego últimamente había empezado a tener dos grandes rivalidades por ambos capitanes.

Lee Jordán narraba estaba por narrar el partido haciendo sus preparaciones

-está por comenzar este gran encuentro entre estas dos casas, últimamente estos juegos se ponen más emocionantes que contra Slytherin, por parte de Gryffindor tienen una baja Ginny Weasley no podrá jugar por su tobillo lastimado, lastima es una gran baja pero aún tenemos a Angelina Johnson quien hoy cubrirá a Ginny y por supuesto tenemos al gran Harry Potter uno de los mejores buscadores de este colegio, pero también por parte de la casa rival hoy que es Hufflepuff tienen a nada más y nada menos que a el principal rival de Harry Potter, el prefecto de su casa, experto en transformaciones y defensa contra las artes obscuras el ídolo de los tejones el gran Cedric Diggory.

El juego estaba por empezar, Ginny no se lo quería perder por nada se sentó en primera fila viendo el gran juego estuvo muy reñido pero al final resulto con un triunfo para Hufflepuff, el juego se decidió con la snitch dorada la cual estuvo a punto de ser atrapada por Harry Potter pero la astucia fuerza y experiencia de Cedric salió ganadora atrapándola en el último instante que hiso que el otro buscador cayera de su escoba.

Cedric estaba celebrando con los demás del equipo y comienza a buscar a su cita, la busca entre las gradas cuando alguien llega de repente con un acento poco peculiar.

-Hola Cedric que buen juego-

-gracias – voltea y un gran vestido francés color verde esmeralda y un perfume de un aroma muy dulce – Fleur, que agradable sorpresa –

-llegue hoy y me entege de tu juego, pogque no gecibi una invitación? – el acento estaba un poco a lo de fleur.

-es culpa tuya no contestaste mi última carta, con eso se tu nuevo trabajo en Gringotts te tiene muy ocupada – entre la multitud comienza a buscar a la más joven de los Weasley pero no la encontraba.

-bueno si estoy ocupada el trabajo con duendes es muy estresante pero voy muy bien, nada que ver con estar en la mansión de mis padres en Francia – nota lo mucho que el joven voltea hacia la multitud y decide preguntar – buscas a alguien amigo mío?

-si – sonríe – busco a una chica pero no la encuentro, te molesta si desayunamos mañana esto es importante bueno ella – ríe y coloca su mano en la cabeza.

-bueno está bien desayunamos mañana en el gran comedor te pagece, no llegues tan tagde – le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide, sigue su camino

-donde estas Weasley – dice mientras continua su búsqueda cuando de pronto una vos con tono de molestia llega a el.

-si la buscas ya no está, se fue sola al verte con tu amiga.

-voltea y ve a una Hermione molesta.

-hacia donde se fue, por dios Fleur es solo una gran amiga estuvimos a punto de morir en el torneo de los tres magos.

-la chica comprende un poco la situación y le dice de buena manera – se fue por allá alcánzala apenas puede caminar.

-gracias – sonríe y se va corriendo hasta que en cierto punto ve a lo lejos a Ginny acompañada por Angelina, Luna, Seamus y Neville.

-hola Ginny, disculpa la tardanza me topé con una amiga y pues platicamos un poco, Hermione me dijo tu dirección.

-Cedric ya te desocupaste? – un tono de molestia sale por parte de ella.

-oh vamos Ginny déjame explicarte – la toma de la mano y le sonríe – por favor

-la chica se sonroja y termina por acceder.

-ven vamos te llevare a un lindo lugar si me lo permites – se sorprende ante la reacción de los demás chicos.

-a qué lugar Cedric? – sonríe puesto que salir con él le causaba una emoción.

-ya lo veras solo ten confianza – la abraza y la junta hacia el – sujétate bien – desaparecen en un instante y aparecen en cierto lugar muy conocido para ellos.

-Cedric avísame cuando vayamos a trasportarnos – se ríe puesto que solo había viajado por polvos flu – esto es Hogsmeade.

-así es, creí que podíamos estar por aquí tomar algunas cervezas de mantequilla y hacer unas compras si es que no te molesta.

-no para nada, hace mucho que no venía a Hogsmeade, espero poder comprar algunos dulces.

-claro vamos – la toma de la mano y comienzan a caminar lentamente hacia la puerta de las tres escobas.


End file.
